


All Seasons With You

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Shules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: This is a series of one-shots inspired by little moments between Juliet and Shawn through every single episode of Psych ever aired.Note: I don't really know how to tag my stories better, but basically Shules all the way ;)
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 243
Kudos: 56





	1. Pilot

**PLEASE, READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEEDING....**

Hello everyone. 

Since Juliet doesn't appear in the pilot, I decided to take this first chapter to explain how this series of one-shots will work.

This will basically consist of small stories between Juliet and Shawn, following their journey through all eight seasons. 

You'll notice that sometimes I'll bring the other amazing characters from the show, but only as a brief mention or to support the story, they won't play a part in the narrative. This is purely centered on Shawn and Jules.

I tried to keep it under 300 words, with the exception of the fanfictions inspired in the episodes of the eighth season, where all stories are longer than 400 words, and some other episodes where the density of the plot presented to us was too high or there were too many emotions to explore which is the case, for example, of the ep 3x16 - A Evening with Mr. Yang. 

I'll be posting a new chapter every Tuesday and Friday ;)

I'm also willing to transform these small fics into longer ones! So, if you think that one of them can be more explored or extended, just let me know I'll do my best to write it for you ;) 

I have to confess that exploring Shules through all seasons had put me in quite an emotional rollercoaster, as I watched them grow and mature as individuals and as this amazing couple. I hope that, somehow, I made justice to them through my writing!

And, while I update this longe multi-chaptered fanfiction, I'll be posting other works as well, non-related to this one!

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)


	2. Spellingg Bee

Shawn watched that blond cop walk out the door, while he took a sip of his orange juice, a smile on his lips he didn’t realize he had. 

Juliet. 

The name sounded perfect in his tongue. 

He didn’t know who she was but he was sure that wouldn't be their last encounter and how glad he was about it. 

There was something different about her. Maybe it was the annoyed look she gave him for his theatrical impression of her or the fact that she could be equally harsh and sweet in just one sentence. Maybe it was her deep blue eyes, the first thing that caught Shawn’s attention or that inebriating vanilla scent coming from her. 

Whatever it was, awakened something new in him. 

She was different, new, refreshing, and insanely mesmerizing. As much Shawn hated to admit to himself, something in him changed the moment he set eyes on her and it was as scary as it was exciting.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.


	3. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece

_ “Here, let me read your palm?” _

_ “How about just one finger?  _

Juliet watched Shawn walk away from that hotel restaurant, just a little ahead of her, confident posture, and a plan formed, with the additional information she provided him, to solve that case. She could bet a thousand dollars he had that smug smile of his, adorning his face.

She couldn’t help but smile too. 

So little interaction, just a few weeks of acquaintance, and she was already hooked by that mischievous grin and those captivating bluish-green eyes. 

C’mon Juliet! Put yourself together. 

Fixing her suit, smoothing invisible wrinkles in her pants, Jules watched Shawn stop at the door, realizing she wasn’t behind him. He turned, one brown raised, inquiring why she wasn’t following him, after all, he couldn’t solve the mystery without her. 

Still smiling the junior detective started walking to meet the dramatic psychic, who, for some unknown reason, kept grinning at her all the way. 

Her hand still tickled from where Shawn touched it and she had to keep the urge to ask him to read her palm again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)


	4. Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Another chap of this very long fanfiction! 
> 
> I have to confess how much I love the early days of Shules! Those hidden blushes and concealed grins. Always makes me smile ;)

_ Juliet.  _

The way he spoke her name, that extra sweetness in it, for sure messed with any hint of concentration the Junior Detective could have. 

The fact he had no shame or restriction in pointing out his thoughts about her, candid and spontaneous, caught her out of guard every time.

It hasn’t been even a month since she moved to Santa Barbara and, somehow, the whole town resumed itself in a single man, infuriating with his inappropriate assumptions and childish behavior, but so captivating Juliet couldn’t keep her curiosity at bay. 

His psychic abilities, still a mystery to her. 

Was it true? Perhaps. 

Juliet never considered herself someone who believed in such things as reading peoples’ minds or predicting the future, but Shawn was so precise in his clever revelation she found herself revisiting her beliefs. 

Whoever was this man, he was inconspicuously filling her life with something Juliet never thought she needed before. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)


	5. 9 Lives

Maybe was the way Shawn was holding that cat or the fact that he predicted the dangerously amounts of sugar and cream Lassiter ingests with his coffee, or even the way the psychic laughed at the mockery he put the Head Detective under, just for the pleasure of watching the vein in his neck pop a little too far, denouncing how annoyed the man was.

Well, she always loved cats, so she convinced herself it was the cute animal in the psychic’s arms dragging her attention towards him and not the smile he threw at her when he spotted her at the crime scene. 

The whole way through the questioning at the laundry place, all Juliet could pay attention to was a green t-shirt, spotting out of the other hanging clothes, so similar to one she had seen recently. 

She tried to put up a posture in front of Shawn, pinning him as much as he did her on that sort of friendship forming between them, leading him into thinking that he had the freedom to deliberately ask her for any favors. She tried to resist him, but a little conversation, that smile of his, and she was already on the verge of caving, always glad when Lassiter would show up to talk some sense into Shawn and involuntarily doing the same with her. 

However, she decided that no small interactions and flirtations would deceive her. No, Juliet was clever enough to know that there was more to Shawn than met the eye. 

And, apparently, he was going to stick around long enough for her to discover what it was. Not that she was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like :)
> 
> Oh, and don't forget, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be transformed in a longer story don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try my best to make your wish come true ;)


	6. Weekend Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, considering that I've already wrote all the chapters of this story and that, posting only one chapter per week would take this story forever to be finished, I decided to start updating twice a week. 
> 
> I hope this decision turns into a pleasant surprise rather than a weekly inconvenience. 
> 
> That said... Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.

_ Hey, Jules! Wanna join? _

That was the first time he greeted her through a nickname. 

She played it cool as if she didn’t realize it, as if he always had called her like that. But she did wonder if it just came naturally or he actually intended to nickname her as Shawn did with everyone else he knew. 

Honestly, it surprised the woman he hadn’t come up with anything sooner, given the fact that Shawn had nicknamed Lassiter before he even learned the Head Detective’s first name. 

Jules. 

She liked it, glad that he hadn’t come up with something ridiculous or stupid, or even worse. 

It was a good nickname, almost affectioned and it warmed her heart more than it was supposed to. But she couldn’t help it, it had grown in her instantly. 

Perhaps it wasn’t just the nickname per se, but the care and intimacy it carried. It wasn’t just the nickname but the way Shawn said it, making Juliet wish to only him address her that way. It wasn’t just the nickname, but the eyes of the man who professed it, so filled with worry for her life and safety. It wasn’t just the nickname but the way Shawn kept repeating to her he would have her back and teaching his dodging bullets tactics even though she was a cop.

Later, when he patted her back reassuringly after helping her with that monstrous costume and fixed her braid, Jules pretended she didn’t notice it and that his touch didn’t arouse a thousand butterflies in her stomach. 

  
  



	7. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like ;)

Gus kept feeding him the information he needed, but from the few steps between the murdered doctor’s office and the place his friend had parked the car, all Shawn could focus on was the pretty detective in pink. No, Fuschia. 

Yes, that daydream vision Shawn found himself being dragged at for a second or two, obligating him to split his attention between Gus and his hammering heart. 

How come someone could have such power over him? 

Shawn wondered if it wasn’t too much to be feeling for someone he knew so briefly and with whom he still was figuring out where he should stand. He could barely handle himself, much less those strange feelings for someone else.

But when he mentioned Pete Rose, pouting like a kid and Jules caved, letting him go through the crime scene, he couldn’t stop the sincere smile invading his lips. 

Her grandpa loved Pete Rose. She had a decent music background.

And when he spotted her walking down a street the next day, Shawn could only focus on the dark shade of lipstick in her lips and how her blue shirt enhanced the deep blue of her eyes. She looked cute in pink but certainly much more in blue. 

And when he met her back at the station and she slightly blushed at his compliment, Shawn grinned proudly, not so sure if he was happier with the effect he could cause on her, despite all her attempts at hiding it, or just because she was smiling at him. 

Shawn hadn’t decided if his over theatrical psychic performances were to drag attention at him or for him to catch the attention of people, even if it meant humiliating himself a little. But knowing that Juliet’s eyes were on him every time he performed an “episode” was a good bonus.


	8. Shawn vs. the Red Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like ;)

Shawn enjoyed a lot of things in the SBPD.

Their table of snacks, the way he could convince McNab to let him enter any restricted room he wanted, the opportunity to bother Lassie until he growled, expelling him out of his sight, that comfortable pregnancy chair the Chief had in her office, so comfortable Shawn considered multiple times to acquire one for himself.

But the thing he enjoyed the most was to snoop around, coming up with any lame excuse to see Jules. The pretty blond detective who, lately, wouldn’t leave his mind. 

He enjoyed to annoy her, mainly to get her attention, infuriating her with his inappropriate jokes and statements and triggering all her most dirty looks at him, rage crossing her body as he knew how to poke her on all the right spots. 

Jules would roll her eyes at him when he started his rambling predictions about them getting together, crossing her arms in disapproval at the lack of seriousness he would give to any cases, the smug smirk on his face when she asked for his help. 

But when she laughed at his jokes, even if it was discreetly and muffled, when she allowed her geek side come out, bonding with Gus, forming with him a friendship of their own, Shawn would find himself caught under her spell. 

There was nothing he enjoyed more in the SBPD than Juliet.


	9. Forget Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like ;)
> 
> Oh, and don't forget, if you feel like any of these short-fics have potential to be more explored and expanded, just let me know and I'll do my best to write it for you ;)

Shawn could come up with all that careless posture, that selfish persona, and “I care about no one” act but Juliet knew better. If the time she had spent beside him solving cases proved anything was that Shawn Spencer cared, deeply. 

He had this protective side no one would notice because he constantly masked it with his immatureness and reckless decisions, but she could see it. She could see it all. 

With her, with Gus and his father, with the Chief and even with Lassiter. 

He cared. 

About his clients and the people Shawn knew were innocent and that, somehow, he could help bring some justice or, at least, a sense of closure. 

He worried about the ones he cared, the people that he kept close in his heart. 

So when Shawn enveloped her waist gently while they were pursuing Captain Connors towards the greenhouse, because her heel got stuck in the grass, Juliet was assured he cared. And when he came to check on her after, to make sure she hadn’t twisted her ankle or something, a glaze of concern in his look, Juliet knew she was kept close in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene happened so fast that took me a while to notice it in the ep, but it's there, I promise :)


	10. From the Earth to the Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how we can see Shawn caring about Lassie in this ep. It's the first time we see what will become a very annoying, slightly hidden (mostly from Carlton's side), and lifelong friendship begins. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. ;)

He scratched his neck uncomfortably, unease if his good samaritan act would appear as genuine as it was in his heart. This time Shawn really wanted to help Lassie but, when the harsh eyes of Juliet stared at him and her small lecture was professed, the psychic started to doubt if he would be able to pull it off, to actually show he sincerely wanted to help and nothing more.

Juliet stuck her hand out, palm faced up and Shawn couldn’t resist the urge to slap it lightly, making her stop her words and inevitably laugh at his silliness. His childlike smile smothering her posture as she reluctantly admitted that, yes, he made her laugh, occasionally, earning an even wider grin from Shawn. 

He made her laugh. That information went straight through him and Shawn wondered why the world suddenly became so much better. 

But that didn’t stop her speech and Shawn just had to interrupt her, his vowing of not wanting to do anything more than to help Lassiter eased her concerns, instigating her curiosity, and when she was assured the man’s intentions were totally selfless Jules caved, smiling at him softly and, he would even risk saying, enchanted.

She was in, along with her crocked sweet smile. 

Caring about others really paid off.


	11. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He’s Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, for sure, one of my favorite episodes of Psych. The first time we get a real glimpse of a nervous and shy Shawn, and how he sees Juliet differently from any other woman. I love the concealed blushes, ignored feelings, and denied attraction. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

_ You and you are a 100% match from your personality questionnaires. I smell love. _

Juliet sat on her bed, hands running through her hair detangling some strands while she pondered over that sentence, still hammering in her head. 

She had clarified Shawn she didn’t buy into those things, but deep down she just couldn’t stop wondering if he was sincere when he said he had copied her answers in his own card. 

The detective knew the psychic for a while now, familiar with his not so transparent responses to the questions posed at him. So, could he be her true soulmate? Not that she believed in such things. 

But, could he?

That’s why she had the urge to call after him on that bowling alley, in the middle of her date, in which she spent the whole time thinking about him and their speed dating experience the night before? 

Did he have any feelings for her? 

That’s why he seemed a little upset when she told him she didn’t take any stock on those profile-matching thingies? 

And most importantly, why did she care that much?

They were friends, just friends, work colleagues. 

She shouldn’t and she wouldn’t care. 

But what if Shawn was wondering about it too? 

  
  



	12. Cloudy… With a Chance of Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)

He was never the one to care much about people’s thoughts over his appearance, confident enough to pull off any style he desired. Almost no one could make him self-conscious about how he looked. 

So when Shawn chose that pink button-up shirt from his wardrobe that morning, to go to his appointment at the courthouse on a case he knew he was about to win, he didn’t think twice, confident enough he would pull that off like any other piece of clothing he owned.

_ Shawn, I don’t care what anyone else says. The pink shirt is working. _

Juliet's long strands flowing on her back, reminding Shawn of how much he liked her hair down. 

The irony on her tone made him look at his shirt, inspecting his clothing with quizzical eyes. 

Shawn was never the one to care much about people’s thoughts over his appearance but when he returned that afternoon to the courthouse Juliet couldn’t help but notice the new jeans shirt under his jacket. 

  
  



	13. Game, Set… Muuurder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :) 
> 
> PS: I love their interaction in this ep! Their mutual pinning it's just too good to not be explored ;)
> 
> PSS: OMG, five days until PsychMovie2! Can't wait for this movie and already hopping for a third, fourth ... S2

Flirting with Jules was easy, mostly because her responses were very predictable. She would either flirt back, smile, sometimes even blush a little, or she would just walk past him, with annoyed eyes, and ignore his shenanigans for the rest of the day. 

And Shawn wouldn’t complain. If her response was a positive one point to him, he was a step closer to her. If her response was negative, it was okay, she was so hooked that it bugged her how much he had got inside her mind, at least that was what he would tell himself. 

But when Jules showed her goofy side, when she completed his jokes or played along with his insane ideas, it was Shawn who was completely hooked by her. 

Underneath all that façade of a shallow man, too afraid of commitment, lived a Shawn day by day being captivated by that mesmerizing detective. At each laugh, a win, at each smile an encouragement, at each sweet look an assurance that in a way, perhaps, she liked him back. 

So every opportunity he had to ask her out, to be at her side, moving closer than the necessary or indicated by the personal space delimitations, Shawn would take. He would take every opportunity to make a joke good enough to have Jules respond back and maybe, just maybe, be assured that he was on her mind as much as she was in his.


	14. Poker? I Barely Know Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're one day away from watching the masterpiece that I'm sure it'll be PsychMovie2! 
> 
> If I had planned it wouldn't be so perfect but here's a fic that, in an itsy bitsy way, features Lassie (I'm sorry for not adding more of him but this story is purely Shules). And although this never happened on the show, I like to imagine that it's a plausible enough scene to have been written for the episode (perhaps I'm wrong, but I'm too much of a helpless romantic to believe otherwise.) 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment, I'll love to hear your opinions, suggestions or anything else you feel like ; )
> 
> And whenever you feel like these can be turned into a longer fic, just let me know and I'll try my best to write it down for you!

Shawn walked back to Lassiter’s home, now-former home, to present him with the pineapple he had bought for the man as a birthday gift but that he never got the chance to give. He imagined that by that hour all the criminals in the Head Detective’s garden were either back to their homes, for the ones on parole, or arrested by Chief Vick. 

Everyone knew, from the beginning, that throwing a birthday surprise for a man like Lassiter was never a good idea, but Jules was too kind-hearted to listen to anyone. Despite all the trouble, she always meant well, trying to show her partner that there were people who actually cared about him. 

Just a few houses away from his final destination Shawn spotted the pink figure of Juliet, curled on a front stair of a vacant house, hidden enough to go unnoticed. But he could spot her from miles away. 

Her muffled sobs dampened the sleeve of her jacket. 

Shawn felt his heart shatter, surprised by that new feeling. Gently, but making enough noise not to spook Jules, he sat by her side, dropping the pineapple at his feet and pondering if hugging her was too much. 

He didn’t have time to think, she lifted her eyes and stared at him. The glimmering blue iris looking at him confused and pained. She smiled faintly and Shawn left a hand on her knee, watching her stiffen a little before relaxing completely. 

She meant well, but sometimes it’s better to leave at what it was. 

Shawn moved a little closer, opening a shy smile, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

She could be sad, maybe ashamed, but she wasn’t alone.


	15. Scary Sherry: Bianca’s Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot, but I really love this ep! Concerned Shawn always melts my heart! I know that there's a Shules deleted scene but, unfortunately, I never got the chance to buy the DVD's, therefore never watched it, just saw it through snapshots - but, from what I could see, seems like a really good scene S2
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet walked towards Shawn, who's still standing there in front of Wispy Sunny Pines, trying to calm Gus down, after he broke his promise to not leave him behind.

But what could Shawn do? Jules was in distress. 

She watched Gus storm away, but less angry now that he had a slightly melted KitKat bar in his hand, that Shawn had fished from his pocket. 

He turned at the sound of her footsteps, greeting her with his usual mischievous smile, but a little unease as he saw those still terrified eyes of his favorite Detective. For sure he had never seen Juliet like that before and after this night, would make sure to never let things go that far again.

“Jules! I was wonderi-”

Her touch caught him by surprise. She reached for his hand, inspecting the finger he “accidentally” cut while fidgeting with the ax that almost cut through her moments before. The injury was dry now, the skin around it pinkish

Shawn wanted to say something but was still a little shocked by her sudden action. Touching was something they never do, too afraid of crossing that line. 

Delicately she ran her finger above it, careful enough to not cause any additional pain. After that moment of silence, she lifted her gaze at him, her sparkling eyes less clouded. 

“Thank you, Shawn.”

He nodded and she smiled. They knew it meant so much more but somethings don’t need to be said aloud.


	16. American Duos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins season 2 <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)
> 
> PS: I LOVE how Shawn sings horribly at the beginning of the episode just to show a glimpse of his good voice at the end of it! And Jules as a dance teacher brings me back to my ballet classes (my teacher was insane lol!)

Juliet jumped and squealed in excitement, watching Gus and Shawn conquer the crowd, blasting her moves and singing better than she has ever heard them sing before.

She always pictured Shawn as a good singer but when she actually heard his voice - not that high-pitched, cracked sound he presented on his first audition - Jules found herself mesmerized by how melodious and smooth it actually was. 

Shawn was a great singer. 

But that Nigel man was just awful. The most irritating, bitter, horrible man she has ever had the displeasure to meet. 

His critics were received poorly by the crowd, which booed him for his unfair review of that performance Jules wouldn’t rate below 100% perfect. 

A bit hurt, but happy enough for putting off that show, Shawn and Gus walked towards her, who's hiding backstage. With a wide grin, the psychic waved at her, watching her sparkling eyes staring at him with a new surprising admiration. 

He held the urge to put her inside his arms in a tight hug. 

“Oh my Gosh! You guys were amazing!”

Shawn grinned.

“We had the best teacher in town.”

He watched her blush.


	17. 65 Million Years Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

She watched him walk out of the coroner’s office, that giant dinosaur paper mache head bumping a little on the side while he stumbled on his feet a few times as the “head” kept blocking his view.

It was so ridiculous it bordered insanity. 

Shawn had come up with the craziest theories and solutions for his cases in the last couple of months, proving that as unorthodox (as the Chief would call) as they were, they showed results. 

But now it just seemed impossible. 

Juliet couldn’t believe he was right, even if she wanted to, besides, Lassie was on fire, solving one case after another, she had to back him up, to support her partner rather than venture on one of Shawn’s foolishness. 

He looked cute in that sort of costume though, that she had to give him, but never out loud or he would never leave her alone.


	18. Psy vs. Psy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know today it's not my usual update day but, I'm moving out tomorrow and between unpacking and my probable lack of internet, I won't be able to post anything, so I'm doing it today ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

What was that smug, suited up, deep-voiced, gel haired, James Bond vibes guy had that Shawn hadn’t? 

He couldn't read minds. 

So what on earth Juliet saw on that man? 

Shawn could be just like him, but no, he was better. I mean… He had an office, hadn’t he? And… And a motorcycle. Very sexy, ladies dig him.

Well, apparently not all of them… 

Darn it! Why doesn’t he just leave?  
_____

What was that leggy, tall, silky dark brown-haired, classy woman had that Juliet hadn’t?

She was a detective, a very good one.

So what on earth Shawn saw on that woman? 

Juliet could be just like her, but no, she was better. I mean… She had a badge, didn’t she? And… And her own apartment. She was a strong independent woman, men went crazy over her. 

Well, apparently not all of them… 

Darn it! Why doesn’t she just leave? 

The green-eyed monster had just paid its visit, and that wouldn’t be the last time.


	19. Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn dated. Casually. Occasionally. But he dated. Sometimes he went to fine candle-lighted restaurants at the bay, sometimes strolls on the boardwalk with ice cream cones after. 

He knew Jules dated too, probably those handsome men she met at conferences and important events held by the department. Despite being a simple woman, with not that many fancy tastes, she was classy therefore would inevitably attract equally elegant men. 

Sometimes he wondered if he would ever have a fair shot with her. They did their thing, they flirted a little and talked a lot about silly things, they were friends, and having her over the Psych office for a pizza night once in a while could hardly be qualified as a date. So he swam on those uncertain waters, grasping at liquid facts, never sure if he was deep enough to drown or on the surface enough that the water wouldn't submerge more than his feet. 

He wasn’t classy, behaving more like a child than like a man. He didn’t wear suits or went to those boring conferences, but he was always there and able to watch Juliet shift between all her captivating moods and layers in front of his eyes. 

So, when he saw her squeal in pure joy over a bulletproof vest, Shawn was assured that she was just as much a weirdo as she was elegant. He mentally snapped a picture, never wanting to forget, as if he could, that simple but so unique moment. 

He dated, but the woman he truly wished to be with was just fighting with Lassiter about who would get shot first to test the new KEV-TEK 7000 bulletproof vest.


	20. And Down the Stretch Comes Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

_ She is an enigma wrapped in a little, blond riddle. _

As much as Shawn tried to understand Juliet, there was always some information popping out of her mouth that would leave him stupefied. 

Her dating an elf was one of the examples on that long list of things Shawn kept in his mind, adding any new information she shared when stressed, angry, or distracted. 

Often when talking with Shawn, the blond detective would spill a secret here and there, small flicks of her past, her life in Miami, her time at the Academy, her childhood while growing up with two brothers. 

She certainly had a lot of adventures stored inside and lately, Shawn found himself more and more curious to know every little single detail of all her memories. 

Juliet was the enigma Shawn wanted to unravel the most. 

  
  



	21. Meat is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I love this ep! I love watching Juliet struggle with her feelings for Shawn and I'm itching to extend this one! (I'm so up for ideas on what I should add to this ;) )
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Horoscopes, who believed in that crap? 

Still, Juliet O’Hara, the woman who never believed in anything from soulmates to have your future determined by the stars, found herself opening the newspaper, going straight to the horoscope section. 

Libra: Your own true love will be wearing sneakers and an apple jacks t-shirt. 

It was a weird detail. 

Who wrote those things anyway? 

To her deepest shock, a few hours later a certain psychic matched that exact description and, although she knew he had noticed her dumbfounded face at him and the fact that she kept awkwardly staring at him, Juliet couldn’t help but inspect Shawn from head to toe, trying to find the flaw in his current look that refuted that prediction regarding her own true love. 

But she couldn’t find any. 

She was still processing that new information, that shouldn’t be bothering her that much when Shawn asked her to go have a few drinks with him. Of course, she declined it, no way she would open that door. 

It was all too confusing and uncertain. 

On her way home that night, she kept reminding herself how phony horoscopes were, but how much she wished they were true.


	22. If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

It had been a year since Shawn had first met Jules at that diner. 

One year he found himself dragged by those insane blue eyes and sweet smiles. 

One year of flirting back and forth, tracing a path of a strong friendship with a hint of something more they weren’t ready to explore, regardless of how much Shawn believed he was. 

It was one year during which Shawn watched Juliet work her butt off to prove herself, to show everyone who ever doubted her what she was capable of. She blossomed into that magnificent detective, as intimidating as she could be sweet, committed to saving lives instead of making money. 

She was Shawn's greatest inspiration, and although he never said it to her, he looked out for her, to have at least a little of the character she had. 

It had been one year of consolidating that relationship in something Shawn was proud to call strong and solid. He learned to have her back as she had his. 

Shawn would do anything to protect and help Juliet, no questioning, maybe a little teasing, but never stepping out. 

It was her first time leading a case and Shawn would make sure she cracked it. 

It was her first time leading a case and Juliet solved it, blowing minds out in the process, backed up by nobody other than Shawn. 

She smiled gratefully at him in the end. 

It had been one year since Shawn started to look forward to seeing just that smile.


	23. Rob-a-Bye Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, for sure, one of my favorite episodes ever! There's just so much content to work with and I love how Jules don't mind at all to be girly in front of Shawn <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

_ Marry me, Juliet!  _

_ I had a vision of us being married. _

Those two sentences alternated in Juliet’s head each moment she closed her eyes. 

Tiredness wasn’t the problem, Lassiter had barked orders and stressed her enough for a good two straight weeks of sleep, but those little words of Shawn just jolted her awake each time she grasped the dreamland. 

Why did he have to say that? 

She knew he didn’t mean it and quite frankly she didn’t wish to marry him anytime soon either, or even ever for that matter. It was Shawn and, although it was getting harder and harder to stay at his side without feeling butterflies revolving in her stomach, there was no way she would have Spencer as her last name. 

Oh no. 

But as annoying as he was at daylight he was right now, not properly him, but his words, hunting her like he does when he wants attention or a case to crack, or for her to help him with whatever mess he got himself into. 

Sensing she wouldn’t sleep anytime soon, Juliet sat in her bed, arms crossed, staring at the darkness while her mind was lighted up by the memories of that day. 

Shawn holding little Iris, Chief’s daughter, after they messed with her naptime, wasn’t a disgusting view, at all. And, although she tried to put up her most emotionless face, Jules guessed she wasn’t as discreet as she intended to be, because Shawn kept staring at her with his mischievous grin, using the baby’s little hand to wave at her, melting her completely. 

Inadvertently her mind conjured a little girl, curly brown hair, insanely blue eyes, and that crooked smile so known to Juliet. The baby giggled and clapped her chubby hands, calling her mama to pick her up from her dad's arms, who kept staring at Juliet with adoration. 

Great! Now she would never sleep again. 

  
  



	24. Bounty Hunters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there are at least a good few dozen fics that depict this ep (especially this scene) from various angles and, perhaps, even change the ending of it, dragging it further or creating a completely new plot out of it. I hope that my attempt at writing this ep down didn't come out too cliché or repetitive. I mentioned it briefly in one of my other stories (A Date With Hitchcock) but it's different from what I decided to do here. That said, this is one of my favorite eps and I still suck in a breath every single time I rewatch the "very close talking" scene. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

He almost kissed her.

So close, her breathing against his, her eyes staring at him, petrified, blue, dragging him into her ocean. 

It felt so right, so warm and something more Shawn couldn’t describe.

So how could that be a mistake? 

They had crossed that invisible line the moment he touched her hand at that diner, the moment he almost reached her forehead, concerned with the small cut sitting there, wondering if he could do anything to heal it faster. 

His lips brushed hers gently, and it was like fireworks on the 4th of July, like the ice cream truck passing through Psych’s office, like all the best days of his life combined in a single moment. 

But she wasn’t ready, and he cared about her just too much to ignore it. 

Shawn wanted Jules to be sure that he respected her above anything else. 

They didn’t kiss, they close talked. 

But the goosebumps and electric shocks running all over his body told a different story. 

She smiled against his breath and Shawn wouldn’t forget it for his lifetime.

It would take almost three weeks for him to stand beside her without feeling his body tremble a bit. 

But it was Jules so he didn’t mind waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I just want to say that I'll be posting a new work belonging to my series Words In Between tomorrow ;)


	25. Gus’ Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a Christmas chap is here! I must confess that Christmas being, by far, my favorite time of the year, this fic just made me want to start assembling my tree, with colorful twinkling lights and have red and green glitter covering pretty much every single piece of furniture I own! Poor people around me who will be already listening to me caroling around! I can't help myself though, the cheering is contagious, and, yes, I'm one of those people who starts cooking gingerbreads in September. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;) (Yes, send your ideas! I'm super excited to write anything Christmasy right now! Makes August feels almost like December <3)

Watching her talk about her family’s Christmas celebrations and traditions happily compensated for Jules walking past the hug he was so ready to give her. 

After their previous incident, the "very close talking", they wordlessly decided to draw back the line between their touching permissions. Of course, Shawn would try to cross it as he did with every single other rule put in front of him. 

But it was Jules, so he gladly listened to her illustrate her favorite memories and freshly made up plans for this year’s celebration.

Once their conversation ended, Shawn proceeded to unknown parts of the station to keep his Santa gifting, not before catching Jules opening the little gift he gave her and setting the small rubber panda just beside the frame she had on her desk with a photo of her family. 

That invitation to join her for Christmas (Shawn would totally ignore that fact that Gus was invited too) plus his gift sitting so close to a personal item brought that wave of hope to his heart all over again, a hope he didn’t know he relied so much upon. 

Later that week, when Christmas was already there, Shawn found a small red box with a sparkling green ribbon sitting on his desk at the Psych’s office. Inside a small rubber figurine, a puppy dressed in a kilt. 

_ A very Scottish Christmas to you, Shawn! - Jules _

He smiled goofily and treasured that puppy in his heart and desk. 

  
  



	26. There’s Something About Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet was steaming, rage rising all the way up to her throat. Lassiter had this power to drag her to her limit. 

It was just a stupid score, but he had to get all jealous over it, and she hated herself even more for not being able to shut down her competitive side. The odds of growing up with brothers she guessed.

But when Shawn stepped into the conference room, so unaware of the detectives’ bickering, and freely told them his score, Juliet felt her pride deflate and something else took place in her mind and heart. 

A mix of confusion, curiosity, and admiration. 

The D.E.T. was an extremely hard test, almost impossible to get a perfect score, and still, Shawn did, when he was fifteen. 

Fifteen. 

And there was no brag in his words, no smugness in his tone, he simply stated that fact, actually not giving it that much of an importance, shocking Jules even more. 

Shawn could be a lot of things, some of them façades, theatrical acts, but there was something about him that couldn't be denied or mimicked: he was brilliant. Psychic or not (she still had her reservations regarding this particular trait of his), his mind was something very special and uncommon. 

And once more Juliet felt attracted to Shawn’s intriguing magnetism.


	27. The Old and the Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is a very short one but I just can't deal with Shawn's face when he watches Juliet march out of the Chief's office (it's priceless and precious!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn watched Jules leave the Chief’s office, some authority in her eyes new and scary. For a second he imagined how the perps she arrested felt under her gaze. 

It was very intimidating and unsettling. 

For someone so petite and delicate, ofter very sweet and calm, Juliet could scare the heck out of someone when she wanted to, and for a split second, he pitted the teenage boy targeted by her terrifying yet seductive power. 

Well, Shawn would pit the boy more if he hadn’t caught him flirting deliberately with Juliet. 

The green-eyed monster living inside Shawn didn’t care about age, after all, Shawn himself was sixteen, wasn’t he? At least it was what his father would affirm daily.

As she marched out confidently, appreciating her good work and the achievement of the desired result, Shawn followed her with his eyes, utterly mesmerized and a lot curious to know what she could possibly have told the deputy mayor’s son that frightened him so much.


	28. Lights, Camera… Homicidio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't believe this story is almost hitting a 1000 reads! This just bursts my heart in joy! I thank each one of you who stopped by and gave a little of your time to read this piece and for the so constant and always kind support I received from you through the comments! I'm beyond words to express my happiness and I hope to have you all with me through this whole journey! :3 (and the extensions of it hahaha)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)
> 
> PS: I LOVE THIS EPISODE SO FREAKING MUCH! For me is one of the best Psych eps as it captures perfectly the Telenovela drama! I might even rewatch it after I post this :)

Pudding pops. What kind of adult still eats those? 

Of course, Juliet just rolled her eyes at one of the thousand proposals Shawn had already made her. But she had to admit that he could be very very creative. 

Among all other characteristics of Shawn that inevitably attracted her to him, despite his huge issues, was his fearlessness and insistence the most mesmerizing ones. 

The man was relentless. 

That’s how he got that ridiculous part in that Telenovela Juliet watched every night when she was home early and it was replaying or at her lunch breaks. That cheap Spanish, black eyeliner and socks stopping at the middle of his calves, just as laughable as his performance. 

Still, there she was, dying to know what would happen to Chad. Feeling her heart turns into pure ice when she realized the nails on that pistol were as real as the knife that had murdered Rinaldo Nunez. 

Somehow Shawn always managed to put himself in the worst and most dangerous scenarios, and Jules would appreciate a break or two of saving his ass constantly. 

But it was Shawn, he didn’t give up easily. 

So when she found a very melted pudding pop on her desk after her lunch break, the day after, Juliet knew Shawn was unstoppable.


	29. Dis-Lodged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can not believe that this fic hit the mark of 1000 reads! I'm so happy and deeply grateful for all of you who stopped by and gave this work a shot! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! <3
> 
> That said, I must confess that this chap was challenging, mainly because the episode has zero Shules scenes, so I hope I created something plausible and good enough! hahahahaha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn having lunch with Lassiter, that was new. 

Awkward to be honest. 

For a man who proudly demonstrated how much Spencer infuriated him, always on his shoe, stealing his cases, interfering in his interrogations, and occasionally tampering with his sacred lunch, Lassiter seemed to take a break from all his reservations regarding Shawn.

Deep down, Juliet knew her partner had a soft spot that was a little fond of Shawn, perhaps even considering the psychic his friend, but surely Carlton would never, in a million years, admit that. 

Well, still, there they were, having lunch together. And even though she was sure it was a case related matter that brought them reunited for a meal, it didn’t take the weight of the act. 

As it now appeared, Lassiter could stand Shawn enough to work with him, to have conversations where not all exchanged sentences were mockery or death threats. 

Juliet smiled satisfied, once she hung up. 

It was important for her that the people in her life got along, especially when said people were as important and a huge part of her life as Carlton and… well… Shawn. But this last one she wouldn’t admit that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more for reading and I'm glad to inform that, tomorrow, I'll be posting another part of my series Words In Between! Excited to see your thoughts about it ;)


	30. Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I say that a lot, and this probably won't be the last time you'll read me saying it but I can't stress how much I like this episode. It's good on so many levels and I love Shawn's "modeling past" and the way we can catch a glimpse of his so supreme confidence crack slightly at the realization that Gus is getting all the attention. 
> 
> Also, I see a great opportunity to explore Emily's character, her thoughts regarding Shawn, and more precisely what she can see that Juliet and Shawn can't. But this idea will be left out of this piece since my main goal is SHULES BABY! (not that bringing someone else to the story would make much of a difference but...well, I'm just rambling now so I'll stop hahaha) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn always thought of himself as handsome, not a single drop of doubt on that. So when the opportunity of posing as a model, in an undercover job, appeared, he didn’t think twice, he was in and ready to kill with his “good looks”.

And for that week he was surrounded by models, very attractive women who were as vain as they were pretty and couldn't care less about him or his defaulted cover story of modeling past. 

But when he saw Juliet walking past the station’s doors, her all-black skirt suit and those black heels, a new coat of confidence in her posture, Shawn felt his throat go dry and he was sure he couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping. 

He had seen a lot of pretty women that week, well, in his life, but not as close as Juliet was. 

Whatever stupid saying his father had regarding women just lost its meaning for Juliet was all the fairest princess and powerful goddesses combined in her simple but indescribable beautiful self. 

Although he always had thought that, from day one, that new security, the new glow of high self-esteem just made her prettier and more elegant than Jules has ever been and Shawn knew that, from now on, he was doomed for good. 

If he was hooked before, now he was drowning, sinking in that beauty beyond appearances that only Juliet possessed.


	31. Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it comes another chap and the conclusion of season 2!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Walking in a rushed pace, Juliet tried to keep up with a cranky Lassiter who was barking questions and ignoring all complaints of the woman in charge of the museum, who the Junior Detective felt in the position to back up as her partner kept treating the lady’s report of crime as a made-up bedtime story. 

But the woman was certain that there was more to that robbery than the police could explain. She wanted someone with supernatural abilities, someone who could explain how a mummy could be carried within 15 seconds out of the building without the culprit being caught at the security footage. 

The woman pointed at a photo, gloriously set in front of the dinosaur’s head they, well, precisely Shawn and Gus, had found a couple of months ago. 

Juliet couldn’t conceal her smile, caused both by the victory over her bitter partner and the smug pose of that man who never left her mind, despite all her efforts to keep him away. 

Grinning widely, she pressed the call button to Shawn’s cellphone, so fast he could only be on her speed dial. Inside, her heart skipped a beat or two and she found herself very excited to hear his voice on the other end of the line. 

If she giggled a little at his gibberish and ridiculous assumptions over the phone, Juliet didn’t admit it. And if, later, while she stood by Shawn’s side, looking at his plaque, with pride and joy in her eyes and a little unbalanced by his cologne’s scent, she didn't admit it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and tomorrow I'll be posting another work of my series Words in Between so, if you're interested in this particular work of mine, keep posted ;)
> 
> And, next week, I'll come with some news that I really excited about and in hope that you'll enjoy <3


	32. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As I informed in my last update of this fic, I have news!!!
> 
> I have a new multi-chap fic coming your way! 
> 
> But, to not overload you all with fanfictions I decided that, for the next eight weeks, I'll be updating this fic on Tuesdays and my new work on Fridays. I'm sorry for delaying this story but I'm hopeful that my new one will be just as entertaining as this one. Although it will be completely Shules, I gave some attempt at writing other characters and even tried to venture in writing young Shawn. 
> 
> I'm really excited to share it with you all and I can't wait to see what will be your thoughts and opinions about it! 
> 
> That said, let's begin season 3! I know this ep has almost zero Shules in it so I tried to fix this little issue! Hope my attempt was a good one ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet watched from the glass door of the Chief’s office, Lassiter talking with Madeleine, the best police psychologist the Department had in the last 30 years. 

Oh, and of course, Shawn’s mom. 

As uncomfortable as she could feel being put under psychological evaluation, which she knew Chief Vick would obligate her to pass through, even if she wasn’t that in need as Carton was, it wasn’t worse than being analyzed by no other person than Shawn’s mom. 

Somehow that felt extremely personal, although it shouldn’t. 

And Juliet didn’t want to admit that meeting Madeline Spencer, despite the circumstances promoting that encounter, in a way, felt like she was being introduced to his family after they had heard so much about her. 

She knew that wasn’t the case, though. 

Juliet really doubted Shawn had talked about her with his mom, with whom he had little contact due to the psychologist's busy traveling schedule. 

When regarding Shawn’s family, he was very secretive about it. Never talking about his issues and past. 

Jules knew the only reason she got to know Henry that much it was because he gave assistance to his son and the department during their solving-cases process. 

So, when she settled herself on the conference room’s couch, greeted by a warm smile from Madeline while listening to her say “Detective Juliet O’Hara. It's a pleasure. I’m glad to finally meet in person the amazing woman my Shawn talks about all the time.” Juliet couldn't help the shocked expression on her face. 

It felt just like meeting his family at a barbecue lunch.


	33. Murder?... Anyone?...Anyone?....Anyone?....Bueller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I love this episode, even with Abigail's appearance (which I understand in this particular ep but wished it would stay just in it instead of her coming again in season 4). And that is because it's in this very ep we discover that, no matter how many girls Shawn dates or engages in a relationship with, Juliet will always be pretty much perfect and there, tainting his attempts at moving on from her.
> 
> This also gives me tons of ideas for extensions (even knowing that there are a few bunches of incredible works that explore this ep). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

So her dress poofed. It was what Shawn could come up with to prevent him from saying she was absolutely stunning on that pink dress. And although he attempted to complain about it and bring up jokes to disguise his discomfort, him scratching his neck and deep staring at her weren’t helping his attempt to keep it cool. 

She was the prettiest girl in the room, undoubtedly. 

But she was there for a case, not as his date, and Shawn still had unfinished business with a certain Abigail Lyatar to deal with. 

So he left Juliet to her work and decided to do some digging of his own, ending up solving the case, giving a touching speech about his best friend, whose reunion party he almost ruined, and kissing the girl that got away, the one he left standing in that pier 13 years ago. 

It was a shame that, while Abigail thought she was the lucky one there, Shawn had his eyes already set on someone else. A pretty blond detective dressed in pink, standing a few feet away from them. 

_ Pretty much perfect _ . 

Yes, Jules was. 

Closure was what he and Abigail needed, but she was not the one Shawn wanted. 

No, he wanted to dance with the most perfect girl in the room. 

He wanted to kiss Jules under the fairy lights and never let go of her and her poofy prom dress he liked so much. 

  
  



	34. Daredevils!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this ep doesn't have any Shules content in it, I tried to work some fluffiness into it and this little piece came to life! And, I know, I didn't bring Shawn this time but, honestly, if I had this fic would be so much longer and not suitable to be a chap of this story so here you have a good little introspective Jules ;) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

She couldn’t believe Lassiter thought she, Juliet O’Hara, was checking him out.

I mean, he was a great guy, under all those rough and thick layers and bloodthirst, and love for guns. He was good looking if you are into that Matthew Perry features, baby blue eyes, kind of lanky figure. 

But, God, no. Jules was definitely not into him. 

She liked him a lot, finding in Carlton a friend and brother she didn’t imagine she would one day, that’s why she was so up to help him find a special lady. She trusted her life in his hands and knew that he would have her back no matter what. 

But, no, not a single spark. 

The concept of the idea of dating Lassiter was just incredibly weird. 

Sorry (not so sorry at all) to inform that Detective Juliet O’Hara had eyes only for one man, although she claimed not to, and he was somewhere in the city sticking his nose where he didn’t belong with a pineapple juice can in his hand.


	35. The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I do like this ep very very much! I love the intensity in Juliet and the little bits of her past that she lets spill (which makes my fingers itch to explore more. mainly Shawn's perception over it) and, sorry for those who expected uncle Jack on this piece, I didn't have much space to bring him up. But, I made sure to show a different side of our cranky but beloved Henry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

After a quite pleasant meal with his father, moments Shawn rarely could have because it always ended up with either part discussing some past issues or bickering about whatever was on the table that day, he smiled and relaxed.

He was glad that, after all those years, he and his father were finding their way back into that strange but functional relationship they had.

Two burgers and another strawberry milkshake later, his father dropped him back at his new apartment, now located at the old Bakery Goods pastry shop, deactivated almost a year ago. The cheap rent and the professional oven still there were very appealing and Shawn decided that place was good enough to call home. 

He was drenched by his latest adventure and all the time being locked inside the interrogation room. 

The image of Jules slapping that table, her fierce blue eyes staring at him, so serious, as if she could see his soul, still as vivid as when it happened. 

Although he, indeed, found that scene as he called “extremely hot”, there was something more on what she said that got stuck in his mind, replaying without a stop for the past few hours.

_ I’m probably the only person in this room who cares to see you get out of it. _

She cared, more, she was worried about him and scared that, after escaping arrest so many times, Shawn would finally be defeated by the system he so incisively tried to beat. 

He smiled freely, collapsing in his bed, knowing that he would have to get up to hit the showers but allowing himself to stay there just a little longer, with his eyes closed, absorbing the fact that Jules, Juliet O’Hara, cared about him. 

  
  



	36. Disco Didn’t Die. It Was Murdered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 70's references in this ep are precious and I must confess that I never believed someone could pull off the 70's bell-bottom jeans until I saw James Roday wearing a pair. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Dang, Shawn! 

Juliet was still shaking, the rage climbing up all the way from her heart to her throat and brain. 

How could he be so reckless?

Why would someone do something like that? Something so stupid?

He could have blown all them up, in smithereens, limbs flying everywhere. 

Of course, he had a plan, and sure she had learned to trust him more and more each day, now knowing that he would be there for her no matter what. Still, he was so impulsive sometimes, so selfish, that it's hard for her to believe how he wasn’t dead already. 

Surly she saw how Shawn, in that ridiculous 70’s outfit, that somehow could still look amazing in him, put his body slightly in front of hers, just shielding enough for his own tranquility and protection but not blocking her vision. 

She played cool when, once again, he successfully solved the case, but walked past him suppressing the rage growing in her heart. 

He almost killed them with his shenanigans and, the worst of all was that she was madder at him for almost dying than at her life being put at risk. Somehow, in her head, she was capable of making out of there alive, but what if he couldn’t? 

Dang, Shawn! Why had she fallen for such a reckless guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, must say that an extension is coming your way tomorrow <3 Thank you all for the constant and amazing support, always!


	37. There Might Be Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes another chap! I like to believe that Shawn would get a lot more scared for Juliet's safety than for his own, and how he put himself at gunpoint must have graced Jules' with a few more nights of insomnia. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn could listen to the fear in Juliet's voice, knowing that she was ready to go out there, gun in hands, taking the shot if necessary. 

She was strong, skilled, and more than capable to take that Ashley lady down. 

But Shawn knew that the chances of the SBPD Junior Detective being hit by that scared perp were ginormous. With one glance he already had calculated the possible ways that stakeout could end. If Jules moved, she was toasted, despite Chief’s and Lassie’s best efforts to attempt to prevent it. 

Jules was very stubborn, and when she saw that gun pointed at Shawn, and how he walked towards it, her emotions spoke louder than her conscious. 

But if there was one thing Shawn was good at, it was at stalling, and small talk, and preventing more casualties than all the other authority figures inside that cargo. He retrieved the gun from the woman’s hand without a single strand of force. 

Shawn knew how much damage a scared person in possession of a gun could do. 

He watched Jules approach him, when all was clear, breathing relieved, an annoyed but caring look in her eyes. He was okay.

Shawn wouldn’t let anything happen to her.


	38. Talk Derby to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go... One of my favorite episodes of Psych EVER! The chemistry, the mutual care, Juliet denying her feelings for Shawn just to succumb at his charming later, the fact of how Shawn supports her even when he knows she's wrong, taking the blame for her, and how shaken he's when he thought Juliet could be hurt and, even more, when he thinks she's dead. Basically, all the Shules content I need, and more! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

No hands.

Because the place where Shawn touched her wrist to get a better look at her new team bracelet still tingled whenever he came close to her. 

Because she still had that image of the dinner he had set for them, the crab cakes, strawberries, and champagne, and how sweet it was that he lit some candles and how handsome he looked on that simple blue shirt. 

No hands.

Because she saw the look of pure relief when he saw she was actually skating and not dead, hidden inside a trunk. His voice trembled slightly when he told her, later, that he thought she was gone, just after affirming that Gus wished she was dead, earning from his best friend the dirties of all looks and a good laugh as he watched the man stumble in his words trying to assure Juliet he had never said that. 

Because there was still fear. She didn’t want to mess that friendship, didn’t want to lose Shawn, and certainly didn’t want to break her heart. He had her back even when he warned her she was wrong and took the blame on himself. Juliet could trust him and was reminded of that daily. But she didn’t want to rush things, right? Besides, she wasn’t that into him, was she? 

No hands because Juliet knew that if she allowed it if she grabbed his hand, she would never want to let go. 

But resting her hand against his wasn’t technically holding it, right? So she was clear.


	39. Gus Walks into a Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So here we're with another chap! Although this particular one infuriates me deeply (only because of Luntz I may clarify - the rest I love dearly), I kept thinking about all the sweet things Shawn did for Jules and the way he put her happiness first despite his enormous jealousy over Cameron. 
> 
> But I may add some clarifications here. Regarding this ep, I don't believe Juliet did more than go out with Luntz (for several reasons not worth mentioning right now) and all the developments her dates with him could have were only Shawn's assumptions. Also, if we compare the previous ep, there's a serious turn of events. In one moment Juliet is all giddy over Shawn and the other she's just dating another guy so... for that reason, in my next extension for the ep 3x07 (which will be probably posted tomorrow) I'll explain it better but, in my concept, Juliet went out with Luntz maybe on five, six dates tops. 
> 
> Well, all this said (sorry for my rambling) I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

So she was dating Luntz… 

Juliet could see the jealousy glow in Shawn’s eyes, making them greener and pained. She saw his childish behavior increase as he dealt not only with that “bomb” she dropped at him but with the fact that Gus was trapped inside that bank with a possible dangerous shooter. 

But she watched Shawn attempt to be sincere, and she believed he was being when he told her that all he wanted was for her to be happy, so if there was the smallest possibility of that happening she should go for it. 

She gulped nervously and stared at Shawn a bit surprised. 

Deep down, Jules knew she was dating Luntz much more to vanish with undesired feelings in her heart than because she actually liked him. Sure he was a great guy, a man with his life settled and very sure of what he wanted. But what Juliet wanted didn’t include him. 

She wanted someone else who never hid that wanted her back, but something was stopping her and she wouldn’t take the chance, she wouldn’t cave. 

Unfortunately, her date was canceled, postponed for the next night, so why not go do some good deed and return Gus' shoes? It couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

And if she dressed up despite knowing her date wouldn’t make it, Juliet didn’t say a thing, if she blushed when she saw Shawn checking her out she didn’t disguise either. 

She was ready to leave but dying for Shawn to stop her. Gladly he did.

She laughed along with him, eating her hot dog while they took a walk at the boardwalk and she could feel the psychic’s eyes never leaving her. She wondered if Shawn thought the golden sunset light improved his appearance or hers. 

The next day, she canceled her date.

And all the following ones.


	40. Christmas Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So here we're with another chap! 
> 
> This chap makes me so happy because IT'S CHRISTMAS THEMED! Oh boy, how I love this season! The cheering and food, and decorations (which reminds me of the tree a do have to finish assembling later tonight!) MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR (and we squeeze Thanksgiving in it for the extra magical and special touch <3)
> 
> Anyway, just happy about the lights and happiness.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> For this particular chap, I already have an extension planned, intending to be the second part of my extension for the ep 2x10, but any ideas and prompts are accepted and I'll try to work with them as well. ;)

“Don’t worry, it was way before I knew you.” 

“Why would that matter?”

“It might.”

“It doesn’t.”

“It could.”

“It won’t.”

Shawn stared at her, a little confused, slightly pained eyes, inquiring expression. He wanted to make Jules sure that whatever it happened between him and Joy was over. She needed to know it.

She held her gaze at him for a moment longer, stiffened posture, she wouldn’t let that past act or his words affect her. 

It didn’t matter. 

So why suddenly she felt so angry and envious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just here to say that a new extension is coming your way tomorrow ;)


	41. Six Feet Under the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here comes another chap!
> 
> So.. I love to explore other's people visions and thoughts regarding our beloved Shules, and this time was no different! I couldn't miss the opportunity to bring April's insights on Shanw and Juliet, especially knowing that she was prone to accept going out with Shawn and became friends with Juliet. 
> 
> Well, all this said, I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

April sensed there was something more to that friendship than Juliet and Shawn let transparency. 

And, although she was really enchanted by Shawn, willing to accept his invitation to go out sometime, it took a small mention of his name to her new friend, and the woman was assured she had no chances with Shawn. 

First, because she saw the way Juliet looked at him, the admiration, the easy and forthwith friendship she shared with the psychic and how her posture stiffened with that known hit of jealousy the moment April let it out she was thinking about dating Shawn, despite the Detective affirm her it had zero problems. 

Second, because April saw how Shawn’s eyes sparkled when he talked with Juliet, back at the station, after they finished processing the case and taking her statement. The way he goofily smiled at the blond Detective and observed her walk away with a small sigh he didn’t even notice he left scape his mouth.

Sure April would be more than happy to go on a date with Shawn, but she didn’t want to get in the way. She liked Juliet and she knew they would get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for not posting anything on Friday! The beginning of the Holiday Season is always a bit chaotic for me (but I love it so much!) So I got stuck on a few errands! But all is set now so we'll be back with the regular posting routine!


	42. Lassie Did a Bad, Bad, Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here comes another chap!
> 
> I especially like the way Shawn shows, through little acts and his not so concealed interest in knowing Juliet's opinion bout him, how much he cares about Jules. With her is different and it's clear that, around her, he tries to grow, to be better, to show that she's special. 
> 
> Well, all this said, I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

One thing Shawn never had was shame. And as far as it goes, the lack of that precious but tricky trait shaped him into that immature man, who didn’t mind dragging attention to him in the most unconventional ways, didn’t mind playing insane in front of everyone if it meant he would be right or solve a case. 

He wasn’t ashamed of his childlike behavior, of the fact that his irresponsibility often drove him and Gus to a lot of unpleasant situations, just like that pouring night, where they were dragged at the station because Shawn had forgotten to pay their cable bill. 

On other occasions, with different people, he wouldn’t mind at all that information to leak out to the world and he probably would even make a joke to prove how cool he was with his recklessness. 

But when Jules' eyes judged him silently, Shawn felt the urge to explain himself, internally hating his “annoyed by their commute to the station on that weather” friend for highlighting his failure. 

Shawn was never ashamed but, after Jules, his posture began to change and he started to feel a little bad about his immatureness and lack of class. But nothing that he couldn't prove Juliet wrong. He could be a gentleman if he wanted to, after all, he wouldn't let her dig into some dirty trash for shredded paper, would he?


	43. Earth, Wind and… Wait for It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> It's Thanksgiving week! I'm so excited and especially giddy about this holiday! Besides being a moment of self-reflection and love, it's also my ultimate excuse to bake as many pumpkin pies (aka THE BEST pie ever!) as my heart desires!! Also, I know that for a lot of you this may be a difficult time since we can't gather around to celebrate and enjoy the festivities! But I hope that, even in the midst of hurtful days, we all can see the wonder in our lives! 
> 
> That all said... Here comes another chap! I wish the show had explored Juliet's jealousy a bit more and all, it seems a fair enough opportunity to had done so but... we work with what we got. That last scene though, with Shawn carrying the arson inspector, always made me wonder about Jules' thoughts and so this little chap was born! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet ducked, hiding behind Lassiter’s car as fast as she could to prevent from being hit by any debris from the explosion. The heat coming from the firing building made her sweat inside her suit. 

At distance she saw someone coming out of the smoke, her cop mode fully on, making her run fast to see who it was and ready to call for assistance. 

To her surprise she saw none other than Shawn Spencer, in his plaid shirt, carrying a passed out woman in his arms that instantly she identified as Morgan Corard, the arson inspector. She had to swallow a gasp at the sight of that very heroic scene. 

Between all that chaos, with Shawn coughing his lungs out before finally being able to speak and a case to close Juliet shoved all her feelings aside. She watched Shawn being assisted by the paramedics, a small wave at her, that infectious grin, his face still covered in ashes. 

She had to focus, to process that crime scene.

But, oh boy, she was burning up and this time she couldn't blame the fire.


	44. Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all! Here I am again! 
> 
> As usual, this is one of my favorite eps! The free banter, the heavy flirting, the way Juliet drinks Shawn in... Just to name a few of the precious moments featured in this ep! It's safe to say that I'll be taking any opportunity given to extending this chap! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn watched Juliet check him out in his football uniform and he seized the opportunity, making an extra effort to pass through her dressed in it as much as he could, just to earn that bewildering expression and blushed cheeks from the detective. 

Shawn flirted with her back at the station, of course still in his jersey, pinning her as much as she was pining him, stolen glances and hidden smiles, high school teenager giggles that bothered Gus to the point of him cutting them off. 

Jules was always the one to turn down Shawn’s invitations, to ignore his clever comments about them getting together, but now she was all open to his suggestions and turning pink at each grin he threw at her. It was the uniform, he knew. 

But nothing beat that smile at the game night. 

Her wide-open, proud, and excited smile at him. 

As Shawn led the team through the tunnel, accomplishing his childhood wish, he caught a glance of his favorite blonde, grinning freely and amused at him, an eye to eye smile that was as heartwarming as the sensation of fulfilling a dream. 

He waved at her, mirroring the happiness in her face, knowing that, better than leading the team through the tunnel, was having Jules there to share his conquest with.


	45. Truer Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all! How you doin? (insert Joey's voice here) 
> 
> Well, I particularly love this ep for one simple scene, right at the beginning, which inspired this little piece btw, where Shawn asks Juliet if she never bends the truth, and how his expression changes when she says she's always completely honest (even if he jokes at the end). It's the first time, at least for me, that I could see how much his lie weight on his shoulders and that little bit of regret consuming him, causing Shawn to consider, maybe for the first time, to tell Juliet the truth. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

_ “How can you tell that someone’s a compulsive liar?” _

_ “Trust me, we know.” _

Shawn sat on his couch, overthinking their last case. Although Ryan Lying was actually telling the truth this time, all that situation brought over much reflection on his part. 

Jules affirmed she could know when someone was lying, that she never bends the truth. 

But Shawn was sure that she didn't know about his secret, in fact, he was sure she was the only one who truly believed him. Not a hint of doubt, a "cross the heart and hope to die" trust. 

Jules trusted him blindly and fully. 

For the first time, Shawn felt the extension and deepness of his lie weight on his shoulder. For the first time, he realized that carrying that secret, to keep lying to Juliet would be harder than he ever predicted. 

For the first time, he wished he had told her the truth. 

  
  



	46. Tuesday the 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I know I usually don't take this long to post my chaps, but my schedule was full today, and only now I had the time to stop and make an update! So here comes my insight in one of my favorite episodes of Psych! I love their themed eps and this one was so well structured and thought that I can't express how much I liked it! 
> 
> So much so that I already have an extension written down but I'm still completely open to new suggestions. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

That whole night was a mess, to begin with. 

A lie that became the truth. 

Three bodies, a mad shooter, a severely injured man, and a very spooked Gus.

Who could possibly think that opening a “murder camp” was a good idea? 

Well, apparently Jason. 

He fooled the one Jules never believed would fall into a scheme like that, but Shawn fell for it hook, line and sinker, and dragged her with him. 

But afraid or not, fooled or not, one thing Shawn kept doing the entire time, was protecting her. 

His body shielding her when he thought Jason would spiral in his psycho impersonation, taking her place to go check on the dark woods, watching over her constantly to make sure she was as okay as it was possible to be when your nightmares become true. 

And when he came to thank her later, babbling his compliments at her, Juliet realized he was the man who always had her back, despite all the fear he could be feeling. 

Shawn would give his everything to protect her, the ones he loves, no matter the costs.


	47. An Evening With Mr. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> And so we end another season! That's all for season 3 (well, at least until a next extension comes up hahaha, which will be tomorrow!)
> 
> I can not express how much this ep gives me all the feels. Not only we get, for the first time, a picture of the "serious Shawn" (which I love so so much btw), but also Jules expressing her feelings... It breaks my heart every single time I watch but still, it has so much content yet to be explored, which gives me many ideas and ways to erase the small detail of Abigail in it. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn watched Jules walk away, her blue sweater, loosened blond curls, and the saddest eyes he had ever seen, her speech still echoing in the air. 

His cheek burning where she left that soft sweet kiss, brushing her thumb after to clean up the lipstick stained there. 

He wanted so badly to ask her to stay, to throw everything away and follow her wherever Jules wanted him to go. To cup her face in his hands and finally kiss her lips like he fantasized a hundred times over the course of those last three years. 

But he wasn’t that type of man. He couldn't just bail out on Abigail again. Not again. 

He wasn’t sure where that date would lead them, but he put her in all that trouble, brought her to a freaking crime scene, just to leave her alone. 

So, as much as it shattered his heart in pieces watching those insane blue eyes glisten with unshed tears and her sad smile at him as Jules left him with his thoughts, Shawn couldn't just run after her. 

A sudden rage raised in his heart. For three years, three, he had chased her, asked her out, set dinner dates, and deliberately flirted with her, just for, at the last minute, on the worst timing possible she came asking him out. 

But, as much as Shawn wanted, he could never be mad at Juliet. Man, he knew he more than liked her but now, perhaps, it was his turn to choose a path that didn’t lead to her. 

He grabbed his popcorn and soda, put himself together with the best he could, and went to meet his date waiting for him outside. 

And when he tumbled out, still a little out of breath, Shawn was confused and unsure, ready to end it all, to apologize with Abigail and run after Jules despite all his previous considerations. But he couldn't, he wasn’t that type of man. He stayed.

They watched the movie, laughed and he dropped her home with a goodbye kiss and a second date scheduled, yet through the whole night, his cheek tingled where Jules' lips once were. 

_ Maybe the best things, the richest things, aren’t supposed to come easily. _

  
  



	48. Extradition: British Columbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> We've officially hit season 4 (yaaaaay!) Although this season is full of heartache and a bit (okay, a ton) of boiling anger, is also when we get some seriously cute moments between Shawn and Jules, and exploring them is what this fic is all about! 
> 
> I must confess that there are SO MANY good extension opportunities in these sixteen eps so, please, don't hold yourself back. Ideas will be more than welcome and I'm so excited to know your opinions as I follow through with the chapters. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Keeping it platonic. 

But how? 

How was he supposed to keep it platonic when he had Jules looking at him with those deep blue eyes, on that ridiculous amount of winter clothing that, somehow, looked so insanely adorable on her? 

How was he supposed to keep it platonic when he had Jules walking by his side on that bridge leading them to an astonishing landscape, the green and blue, the river under and that romantic sparkle fueling the fire in his heart? 

How was he supposed to keep it platonic when he still had feelings for her, leading him to arrange that romantic trip to celebrate being with Abigail for two months now, but that he planned with Jules in mind all the way? 

How was he supposed to keep it platonic when, every time she was close, every time he saw her, his cheek would tingle just where she left that kiss weeks ago? 

But Shawn valued her friendship too much, valued Jules too much to not have her in his life or to allow the touchable awkwardness to stay between them. So he would do his best to keep it platonic. 

Anything for Jules.


	49. He Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So we begin the sag with Abigail and Shawn, and his hidden feelings for Jules, and they both in denial, and Shawn masking his disappointment but also wanting to show he can commit and be serious with someone for a change.... Well, here we go. I hope I made justice to this little moment of the show and Shawn's feelings. I always thought it was so wrong what Abigail did, regardless of her intentions. 
> 
> Oh, there's also an incredible work, posted here a few days ago, entitled Echo by witchchester, which explores Shawn's feelings towards what Abigail did and also brings us a bit of angst Shules. It's beautifully written and, if you have the time, go check it out! I loved it :) 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn was confused. No, more, he was mad. 

Sure he liked Abigail, he was dating her so it was the least for starting a relationship but there were things in his life he liked to deal with himself, things he was specific about how much he desired to be the one handling. 

One of those things was his relationship with his father. 

He loved the old man, sure, but they were still figuring out how to talk without hurting each other, how to introduce the special people in their lives to each other, how to not drive the other into insanity. 

So when he told Abigail he would introduce her to his father when he was ready, he meant it. But she passed over him and did it herself. 

Sure, in the end, she managed to bring them together on a meal that didn’t go exactly as she predicted but totally as Shawn did. She had the best intentions, he knew it, but that didn’t give her the right to ignore his words and do what she thought would be the best. 

Relationships were about communication, weren’t they? And although Shawn was new to those sorts of things, talking wasn’t something he was strange with. He may not be serious throughout the entire conversation but he would do it. 

Unwilling a thought crossed his head. In all that time he knew Jules, all those years she testified his bickering and fights with the older Spencer, never, not once, she interfered. Sometimes she would back him up, defending him from his father's accusations, other times would just listen to him complaining about their miscommunication. But never, ever, she crossed the line. Never disrespected his decision.

Shawn was mad, even more, disappointed, hurt, and that small feeling was the first one to pile up in his mind, which kept pondering constantly if he had made the right choice after all.


	50. High Noon-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Since I'll have to update two of my stories today, I'll be posting a new chap of this story, and, later today, a new chap of "The Way You Look Tonight" will be coming your way! 
> 
> In the spirit of this cheerful season, I just wanted to leave here a quick but heartfelt thank you to all the support and love I've received in both works as well in my other fics! You guys are THE BEST! So... Thanks <3
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

No, she wasn’t going to discreetly check him out on that cowboy costume. 

No, she wasn’t going to blush at every mischievous grin he threw at her.

No, she wasn’t going to giggle like a schoolgirl each time he made a joke. 

No, she wasn’t going to cave every time those bluish-green eyes stared at her so piercing and deep it felt like he was reading her soul.

No, she wasn’t going to think about him all the time.

No, she wouldn’t allow the butterflies to revolve in her stomach each time he was close to her, and his inebriating and so-known scent invaded her nose. 

He was in a relationship now, committed, and he didn't choose her. 

_ You and you are a 100% match from your personality questionnaires. I smell love. _

Yes, she still remembered it. 

Juliet was right all along, those profile matching things don’t hold water. 

But when Shawn winked at her like that, tipping the tip of his cowboy hat, all was forgotten, and she blushed, caved, and closed her mouth so the butterflies wouldn’t fly out through it while she suppressed a giggle. Perhaps she should hold onto that speeding date memory a while longer. 

  
  



	51. The Devil’s in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Well, I know I haven't updated this work in like forever, and I apologize but I wanted to focus on posting my other story until Christmas day and this fic was put on hold for a bit. But I'm BACK! I hope this chap compensates for the wait! Also, I've got an extension planned for this ep, but I'm still open to suggestions and prompts so, please, feel free to share it! I'll love it! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Confession. 

It had been 15 years since his last one and although Shawn started with his silliness and goofy jokes, as he inconspicuously achieved more serious matters, his words began to be more sincere. 

Gus was long gone and Shawn was in the real privacy of confessing his deep thoughts to that man who once was part of his life, who saw him grow to his early preteen years, and who he wrongly put in jail. 

But somehow Shawn found comfort in Father Wesley, and there was he, pouring his heart out in a way he never knew he could. All his sins flowed through his mouth until the truths appeared solid and real to haunt him. 

He liked his girlfriend but he loved someone else. He could end all things and reach the loved one but now she didn’t want him anymore, as he believed, and he just couldn’t walk out of his current relationship without breaking his girlfriend’s heart and, on top of that, his so secure self was terrified of that criticism he would receive from everyone, especially his father, for not being able to stay in a lasting and stable relationship. 

Shawn knew he was far from having a perfect and holy life, but this time he wanted to do the right thing, he just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Now to the New Year we go! <3


	52. Shawn Gets the Yips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Due to my New Year's celebrations and everything I forgot to update this work. I'm so sorry, but finally, a chap is here! Also, I'll be posting a new extension right after, to compensate for my delay! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn hadn’t worked on the case, still, he managed to put himself in danger. 

Yes, he was in danger, his life on the line, on the verge of being exploded.

So Jules didn't care about the mixed feelings, the confusion, the awkwardness, and her occasional meltdowns in her apartment, while she watched _The Notebook_ with large spoonfuls of mint chocolate-chip ice cream, one of the reasons why she had to join the gym recently. No, she didn’t care about anything. 

Shawn was in danger, she had to save him. 

So Juliet drove faster than she should, the entire ride picturing the night before, where she caught sight of the photo frame Shawn had on his desk of him and Gus smiling at the camera, freezing that moment in time on that picture that celebrated their tight friendship. 

He looked so happy.

So Juliet would cross all red lights and suppressed feelings to make sure Shawn would stay that way, alive and happy. 


	53. Bollywood Homicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Another chap here! I have to say that I LOVE THIS EP! There's so much in it, some density, tension, hidden feelings, oh boy! It gets me every time I watch it! I must confess that I already have a half-written extension for this ep, which was put on hold due to some inspiration I received from a very special someone, which led me to write an extension for ep 04x05. So there you have it, two new extensions coming your way pretty soon.
> 
> And, please, if any ideas pop out, don't hesitate to share! <3 I'll love them, I'm sure! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

He came so close, leaning in on that tight space that clearly wasn’t meant to fit two people despite his previous speech. 

Her petrified and confused eyes, staring at him so deeply that Shawn forgot for one moment what he was actually going to do. 

So Jules believed in soulmates huh? 

Shawn wondered who she believed it was hers, and secretly, at the bottom of his heart where even he couldn’t access properly, he wished to be the one Juliet had in mind. 

That whole case was messing with him, with his feelings and senses and his insistence on bringing Abigail along was mainly to prevent him from doing something he would regret later, that was wrong and would hurt a lot of people in the process. She was a reminder that Shawn was in a relationship, that he liked her and that should be enough. 

Because Jules makes him lose his mind a little every time she was nearby, being at his side or simply as a constant thought in his mind. And when she was in danger, with a knife against her throat, nothing else mattered, he would put his life on the line if it meant she would have hers, even if his acts weren’t that heroic in the end. 

Perhaps it was him the one love cursed all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overposting! But Shules gives me too much inspiration for me to stop :)


	54. High Top Fade-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STORY GOT MORE THAN 2000 HITS ALREADY! I can't express how grateful I am and how much I appreciate it! Thanks for supporting this work and for the sweetness and kindness I've always received through the comments! You're the best! 
> 
> New chap coming! This ep, more specifically this scene never fails to break my heart, the hurt in Jules' eyes, the underlying feelings... So intense! I hope that these few words could convey a little of her emotions and thoughts!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

She had to walk away, just had to. 

Shawn could be as unbearable as he was enjoyable sometimes, that day being one of those where being beside him was a hard task. 

Juliet was already struggling with her confused feelings, with the anger she felt at herself for shutting him out of her life and missing the opportunity to maybe be in a great relationship. And having Shawn exhibiting and using his current relationship to retrieve things was just infuriating. 

She knew that, in his mind, he probably thought he was being funny, he was being cool and somehow trying to speak about the matter of awkwardness still between them, discreetly hunting them in the shadows and thickening every time Abigail stopped by the station with Shawn or when Juliet allowed herself to be affected by his boyish charm. 

But it hurt too much to watch him with someone else, to use his girlfriend to have some power over her even if he didn’t intend to be mean or insensitive. 

So, like a lot of times she was confronted by her own feelings, Juliet ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: extension of ep 04x06 will be coming soon ;)


	55. Let’s Get Hairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So I realize just now that I posted the same chap twice! I sincerely apologize for it, I don't know what happened to me. Well, I've deleted it and now I'm posting a new one! Once again, I'm sorry for the mistake and I hope this one is good enough to compensate for it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

There were a lot of things in Jules that caught Shawn’s eyes, and after all those years of that uncertain friendship, he had noticed pretty much every single detail of her. 

The wrinkle between her eyebrows when she was deep in thought, her annoyed looks at him, all the types of smiles she had, and the one she reserved especially for his compliments. 

Jules was a collection of various emotions and different layers of personality that intrigued Shawn’s curiosity and its most profound inquiries, making him wish to actually be able to read minds so he could share all her memories and know even more about that fascinating woman. 

But there was one thing that would always get his attention - her adorableness. 

The way her face would light up with the simplest things, just like when Shawn came, delivering that small container with hair inside and asking for a favor. All her posture would melt in pure adorableness as a good memory would invade her mind making her excited over something so simple and ordinary as that small plastic container piece. 

It was in moments just like that one where Shawn would forget how to breathe for a second or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost getting at one of my favorite eps EVER! I can't wait to post it next Tuesday ;)


	56. Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> YES! It's finally here! I love this episode and the way Juliet's lips quivery as she considers confessing for real her feelings for Shawn. And the certainty in me that Shawn meant it in his heart to tell Juliet that he really loves her is what makes me so antsy to write an extension! (I have some ideas but I'm so up to any prompts so, please, feel free to let your wonderful imaginations fly high <3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

He told her he loved her. 

Just like that. 

To prevent himself from being killed? Maybe. 

But also because, if he didn’t make it out of there alive, he wouldn’t die without saying it. 

And Jules almost said back, he knew it. 

More, he also knew that she wasn’t just playing along. 

And the worst of all was that he meant it, he said those three little words with Jules in his mind. 

Shawn never told Abigail he loved her because deep down he knew that, despite liking her very much, he truly loved only one person. 

They took him to the hospital, cleaned his wound, stitched it, and filled him with pain killers. Abigail came to see him after he was discharged, worried but nothing that would keep her awake at night. She believed Shawn would be okay, trusting in his capability of defending himself. 

Well, she wasn’t a cop. Didn’t understand the implications of being captured the way he had been.

Shawn didn't care much, just smiled shyly at Abigail while he worried about Jules, who had those frightened eyes when she looked at his bloody shoulder back at the crime scene. 

He knew Jules wouldn’t sleep that night, neither would he. 

Being in the force, being a cop, a detective, deepened the meaning of life and death situations. Shawn almost died and Jules was the one who understood that. 

He almost died making Jules believe that who he loved wasn’t her.


	57. You Can’t Handle This Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Another chap here! I hope you like this one! This ep is so heartbreaking for me, seeing Jules having to arrest her own brother, the picture of her perfect family tainted by that pain. 
> 
> I know that there are tons of other amazing works based on this ep, with different perspectives of it and everything, so I tried to bring my own in here, and what I think could have happened between Juliet arresting her brother and Abigail's departure. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Abigail left, it was over. 

They said their goodbyes, with promises of a reunion when she returned. But that was it.

And, although it pained Shawn to watch the girl he cared about walk away from him, he was happy that she was going to fulfill her dreams. 

She had asked him if he was willing to go with her, to leave all behind, but he couldn't. Not just because of Gus, of his father, of Psych, or even the department, but because, if he left, part of his heart would stay, and he might never retrieve it back. 

He was split between the bittersweet sadness of watching Abigail leave and the killing worry over Jules. 

While his girlfriend packed, waiting for Shawn to pick her up in the morning to drop her at the airport, the psychic found himself knocking at a wooden known door in the middle of the night. 

The red-rimmed eyes of Jules greeted him. Her disappointment, sadness, anger, pain, clouding her vision. 

Shawn felt the weight of his words on his shoulders. He was the one who accused her brother, and he would give everything he had to be wrong, anything to see her cheerful smile instead of her quivering lips. 

He stepped further, embracing her on that unusual act for them, who always tried to keep the psychical contact at a minimum level - a preventive measure. 

But that night it didn’t matter. 

Shawn let her damp his shirt with her tears and sob inside his arms. 

No words this time. No explanations, no apologies, no jokes. Just a comforting silence. 

Jules needed him, so he would be there for her. 

He would always be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I was thinking of maybe writing a sort of extension, Christmas-themed (since we don't have any Christmas eps in season four) happening between ep 9 and 10. Should I go for it? Let me know ;)


	58. Thrill Seekers and Hell-Raisers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> A new chap is here! So this was my attempt at explaining how Juliet discovered that Shawn and Abigail broke up and that she left. 
> 
> Since this ep doesn't have much Shules in it, I took the opportunity to explore this unspoken subject. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet knew she should be focusing on the case, a guy had fallen into the water and now was missing. It was a pretty big one, but her mind remained lost in Shawn’s recent words. 

While Gus went to talk with his new girlfriend, Shawn stayed behind, standing in front of her without saying a thing. The silence between them was as awkward as their dance around each other and their attempts to suppress their reciprocated feelings. 

And, instead of asking Shawn questions concerning the case, Jules found herself blurting out questions about Abigail and how their relationship was going. Her mouth was quicker than her brain and she had no chance in preventing the words from getting out. 

Shawn chuckled, his crooked smile small, while he tucked his hand on his pants’ pockets and answered her with a simple “We broke up”.

She tried to put a plain face, to show no emotion but the detective was sure her mouth dropped a little and her eyes widened because instantly Shawn started to grin at her and she felt her cheeks go insanely hot. 

Apologetic, Jules tried to fix the even more awkward situation she had created but Shawn quieted and calmed her down, saying it was no big deal, that he was okay and it was probably for the best, anyway.

It was her turn to smile shyly at him, not capable of saying more since Shawn’s presence was requested by Gus, and she felt extremely grateful for not having spoken more. Quickly, she fixed her posture and went to get the statement from the remaining people there. 

But while riding back to the station, and long after, in the silence of her apartment, lying in her bed facing the ceiling in the dark, Juliet couldn’t shut her mind down. 

He had broken up with Abigail. 

Shawn was single. 

She smiled happily, although a little reluctantly. 

Would that be their chance after all?


	59. A Very Juliet Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so so sorry for not updating yesterday!
> 
> But here it is a new chap! I love this ep's ending, the way Jules looks at Shawn, the unspoken conversation - it's gold! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Sure Juliet loved Scott, he was such an important part of her life. He was her college boyfriend and the only guy she dated that she ever considered marrying. He was sweet and funny and she had seen him give up a lot of things for her, watched him move heaven and earth just to make her happy. 

But Juliet wasn’t that girl from college anymore, and Scott, after being trapped for so long under a false identity, didn’t know who he was anymore either. 

And through that entire case, despite being mesmerized by Scott and his still intact sweetness and care over her, Jules found herself more touched, moved, by the other little things she saw Shawn doing for her. 

She knew how much jealous he could be, especially over her, and she saw the dirty looks and pissed breaths he would give Scott whenever he touched her, but she also saw how he fought to make sure her ex-boyfriend was okay, that he was going to be safe and offering Juliet a fair shot in trying to rebuild her relationship with Scott after all those years. 

Jules saw Shawn listen to her old memories with Scott, to acknowledge the things she liked and appreciated in a relationship, saw him go through bullets and fights to make sure both she and Scott were safe, even if meant to get beaten up good in the process. 

So when she came to arrest Daniel Wayne and saw that shy smile on Shawn’s split lips, the effort he had put in making sure she was happy, Juliet had no doubts in her heart of the man who occupied it entirely. 

Scott had been a wonderful past, one she would always cherish and remember with a smile on her face, but Shawn - Shawn was her future.


	60. Death Is in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> We're officially halfway through this fic! I can't believe it! Thank you to each of you who stopped by and read and commented! You made this story special and, for sure, swelled my heart with your kindness and love! 
> 
> Thank you so much! 
> 
> And I'm so glad this chap gets to be the halfway point of this story because I love this ep SO FREAKING MUCH! So many details, unspoken matters, hidden feelings... I can't! This definitely deserves an extension and I'll be sure to work on some. So please, bring on the ideas! I'll love them! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Juliet watched Shawn go through fire for her, to run away from frightening dogs to retrieve the cure for her, even if in the end she didn’t need it. She watched his worried eyes inspect her every movement, making sure that she didn’t miss a breath, that she didn’t feel any pain at all. His hand had run over his hair and face so many times that it left strands pointing everywhere and his skin glossy. 

Juliet watched the realization hit Shawn and the struggle he had with his words, scared of saying the wrong ones and push her away from him, scared of putting his heart out and be rejected once more, but most of all, still scared for the fact that he almost lost her that day. 

Juliet watched his frustration when he was interrupted by Lassiter and they missed their moment, his downed shoulders and the fact he avoided her eyes for the rest of the day. His serious posture, so unusual, mourning his unspoken words. 

Shawn almost said it and Jules knew that if they weren’t interrupted he would have finished his speech, but he wasn’t ready yet. She was his prize, now she knew it, but he wasn’t ready to get it, he hadn't finished the cereal box yet and couldn't flip it and unseal the bottom because the top was already open. 

Life was unsure, and often she wondered why they were waiting so long for when all could be ripped out from their hands in a blink, but she wouldn’t rush in on the risk of losing what could be her last relationship before the happily ever after. 

She cared too much about Shawn, was too heart dipped in him to risk anything. 

They have waited before, they could wait a little longer.


	61. Think Tank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Here we are with another chap! In this one, since there aren't many Shules scenes in this ep, I tried to write something to bring some light on the aftermaths of the previous ep and how things stand between Shawn and Jules after his "confession". 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)
> 
> Also, just to let you know that an extension will be coming your way by tomorrow <3

They didn’t talk about it.

Shawn’s speech back at the hospital.

But now, if Juliet was coming a little more dressed up to the station, with a little more perfume, and wearing her pink shirt she knew someone liked very much, it passed totally unnoticed to her. 

And, if Shawn decided to show off more, to put his skills under the spotlight, to blurt out clever words and assemble plans, it had nothing to do with the desire of getting some blond detective’s attention.

And if they walked side by side, closer than necessary, brushing their arms against each other, and if they shared lunch giggling like teenagers, it had no connections with their burning feelings for each other, setting their hearts on fire whenever their eyes met. 

They haven’t talked about Shawn’s speech, but they guessed it wouldn’t be necessary.


	62. The Head, the Tail, The Whole Damn Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone!
> 
> A new chap here!! This was my attempt at fitting SHules in this very Henry episode! I always wondered how deep their knowledge about each other's families extended and, in my concept, and seeing how Juels usually loves talking about her family openly, I imagine she has already talked about them with Shawn. 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)
> 
> Also, just to let you know that an extension will be coming your way by tomorrow <3

Juliet still found it surprising how much she was a part of Shawn’s life.

It happened so naturally that she couldn't pinpoint exactly when she became that missing relative the Spencers never knew they needed. 

She had entered Shawn's family the same way he had hers. 

It started by them mentioning each other to their families, always addressed as work colleagues and, suddenly, Juliet’s mom started to ask her how Shawn was doing or if they had solved any cases together, while Henry would even give Juliet a call occasionally, mainly to find out where his irresponsible son was, but finding their small conversations always pleasant. 

Now, when she asks Shawn about Henry, or even how his mom is doing, the psychic doesn't run away from the answer or curl inside his shell, feeling the awkwardness resurface. Nop, he simply states to her the facts of his current family situation and the last events between his father and him, or even who is Henry’s lady friend he brought with him, strangely but not so much when regarding a Spencer, to the coroner’s office. 

And just like that, without them even realizing, they were part of each other’s families.


	63. Mr. Yin Presents…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Last chap for season 4! 
> 
> This ep definitely brings me ALL THE FEELS! Jules being kidnapped for starters, then Shawn in a deep emotional conflict and the fact that he can't choose, despite the fact that he has already chosen in the first place. Then, him sending Gus, and his relief after knowing Jules's safe. Not to mention Hitchcock being the theme of the ep, which for sure makes me love it a whole darn much because I LOVE HITCHCOCK's canon!! My story "A Date With Hitchcock" just proves my point! 
> 
> Anyways, I also had to fix the fact that they don't show if Shawn actually goes after Jules or not, so I decided to make him go (I know, a lot of people already did that, but well, I thought I should do it too, give my own perspective about it!). Also, there is an extension planned for this chap (has been planed for the past six months actually) but I'm still super open to suggestions!
> 
> After this little monologue, I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

His heart sank the moment he caught sight of Jules. 

Her trembling body, the deep sobs that haven’t stopped for the last half hour since she broke down in Lassiter’s arms. Her messed hair, strands going everywhere, and red-marked wrists and ankles, burnt by the ropes that once restrained them. 

Shawn felt the sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach, which had accompanied him since he first discovered that Jules had been kidnaped to that very moment, increase. 

Abigail was sent back home, and she probably would be on the next one-way flight to Uganda. They were long over, even before she left the first time, even before they ever started their relationship. 

Jules was always there, embedded in Shawn’s bones, deep under his skin, moving his every action, every breath. 

And he almost lost her.

He wanted to be there for her, he would choose her without blinking an eye, but he couldn’t leave Abigail. He cared about her, he had to save her too, so Shawn sent the two people he trusted the most to be there for Jules when he couldn't. 

The anger, the guilt, and pain were still settling down inside him, the adrenaline making it all very confusing to process and comprehend, but he knew that, once all was over, he would punch things very hard. 

But now, the only thing that mattered, the only person he had eyes for, was his Juliet. 

He touched Lassiter’s shoulder gently, signing he was up to the job that the Head Detective found himself so uncomfortably doing but with which he pulled through because it was O’Hara they were talking about, to begin with. He would let her damp his perfect suit if she needed to. 

But, at that moment, even Lassiter knew who Juliet really wanted and who she needed. 

He let her go, watching her confused eyes stare at him just for a second before Shawn engulfed her in his arms, not caring about the world or anyone, planting soft and unsure kisses on the top of her head while her trembling started to calm a little and his clothes began to soak hers. 

Shawn was there now, and if it depended on him, he would never let her go, would never leave her side again. 

He couldn't lose his Jules, just couldn’t. 

And, from now on, Shawn wouldn't let anything happen to her.


	64. Romeo and Juliet and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Season 5 IS HERE! YAAAYYY!
> 
> In this chap, I tried to pick up from where I stopped at the end of season 4 and to connect it somehow with my extension for that chap! So, I hope it makes sense, and it is, in a way, believable and following the show's POV and everything. I've always imagined Shawn concerned about Jules, and urging to help her get back on the horse (as he later states in the ep), so this was my attempt at reproducing that! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Shawn stopped by, occasionally, as not to invade her personal space, but he did. 

Sometimes at the City Hall, sneaking behind a corner or a pillar just to make sure she was eating her lunch, instead of having a couple of small bites and throwing the majority of it in the trash next to her desk. 

Sometimes in her house, surveilling the surroundings, certifying that she wasn’t being watched, followed, or targeted in any sort. After the first month of Jules’ kidnapping, she declined the extra security, and the officer standing by her door, affirming that it wasn’t necessary, that she was fine, and didn’t need to be babysat. Sometimes Lassie joined him.

Clearly, Shawn didn’t buy into her words and decided he would do his own vigilance. Mainly because he couldn't sleep an entire night since the incident, couldn’t rest properly knowing that, somewhere in that city, Jules was unguarded and possibly being haunted by that sick murder.

Sometimes he would drop by her doorstep, on weekends, with a take-out or lame excuse for a movie night or something, sometimes even bringing Gus along. He had to know, had to see her, to believe she was okay. There were days she greeted him with her joyful smile and slightly annoyed mood, but others where her best makeup couldn’t disguise the red-rimmed eyes and signs of a poorly slept night. 

The nightmares were still too vivid, too real. 

But Shawn never forced her to talk, never pushed the subject, just sat there, as a friend, a comforting presence. Just making sure she was okay, that she was getting better a little bit every day, that she wasn’t masking her fears, and ready to give her encouragement when he was assured she could be back at the force. 

When Jules got ready he would be there for her, but while she wasn’t he would stick around to help her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I received a request for an extension based on the ep 02x01 - American Duos. For purposes of keeping the fanfics organized by order of episode, I backdated it. I'll leave the link for it down below, and if you feel like it, you can go there check it out! Thanks in advance for all the love and support :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664507


	65. Feet Don’t Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!! 
> 
> Another chap here!! I still can't believe we're in season 5 already! But, the good stuff starts now, hahaha. 
> 
> Well, this was my insight on the Shules moments on this ep, and I hope, it somehow, made sense. And, before I posted this, the incredible shuuuliet posted a marvelous piece inspired by this very ep, titled "lost in admiration (and I'm head over heels)" which, if you haven't read yet, you should totally check it out, 'cause it's SO GOOD! 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Babysitting Shawn was way more difficult than Jules anticipated. 

Sure she knew he could be a big baby, and that for sure he bent the rules just a giant amount to get what he wanted. Still, she couldn't prevent the catastrophe that was working with him.

She was just too type A to play by Shawn’s book. Sure, working with him was a lot funnier in terms of conversation subjects, quality of snacks, and the bonus of his flattering grins and stolen glances at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention to him. But, at the end of the day, she understood why she was paired with someone like Lassiter. She needed that guidance, someone to straighten her up and harden, a little bit, her too soft heart. 

Of course, she wouldn’t say anything about the burning jealousy in her heart each time a flirting, pretty girl crossed their way, eating Shawn up with their eyes. Nor would she dwell much on the _peculiar_ look Mr. Spen- huh - _Henry_ gave them once he signed her as his son's partner.

Shawn, despite how wonderful he could be and the results he would bring to the cases, was too much of a distraction, especially for her. 

They could be a great team, but only when assisted by Gus or Lassiter, when they got people to burst them out of their flirtation’s bubble or to calm Shawn’s tantrums and Juliet’s competitiveness. 

Those days working together may have been horrific, as she stated later to Shawn, but his charming smile and apology chocolate cupcake kind of compensated for the whole experience.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, tomorrow, a very special work is coming your way, and I'm super excited to share it with you!! Fingers crossed you'll like it! <3


	66. Not Even Close… Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> New chap coming! This one I decided to focus on Henry's POV about our beloved Shules! <3
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy it and, please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.
> 
> Oh, and remember, if you feel like any of these one-shots can be extended to a longer fanfiction just let me know and I'll do my best to write it ;)

Henry dropped in his chair, a frustrated sigh escaping his mouth before he could prevent it while he rubbed his face trying to ease some of his stress, pressing his temples to end with a coming headache. 

He wondered why he had accepted that job in the first place.

He loved his son, but his shenanigans and gibberish could be a lot overwhelming, and as much as he liked to play the card of “I was right”, he didn’t enjoy watching an entire station thinking his child was a joke. 

But Shawn wouldn’t give a care, so why should he? Well, because he was his father, perhaps. Henry had been rolling that part for years now, and still, his son could surprise him every day, a mess at a time. 

From his spot, the retired cop watched Juliet bend down and grab the papers Shawn had blown out of her desk when he accidentally turned on the fan. But what caught his attention was the small smile on her face. 

Despite all the mess Shawn was, Detective O’Hara found fondness in him, joy. And, even though Henry had testified her irritation over his son’s craziness and annoyance, Juliet never judged or despised Shawn for his immature side. Instead, she had grown to respect and admire the claimed psychic to a level Henry clearly knew it was way up to be cataloged into the friendship category. 

He rested his back on his chair, his mind, less clouded and his heart more content. He would be happy to welcome Juliet into his family. That, if his son didn’t mess that up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, before I forget, a new extension is coming tomorrow ;)


End file.
